Se nos acaba el amor
by kana-asuki
Summary: – Talvez me arrepienta, tal vez un día vuelva, por si acaso deja la puerta abierta…  Arthur sufre D:


OK aquí va mi Arthur sufriendo (¿?) que puedo decir lo prometí u.u (¿)

Asdfg leve Seychellesxinglaterra, bueno ni tan leve, hace tiempo leí que Arthie quiere con ella D: y bueno, alguien más tenía que sufrir, ¿no?

* * *

><p>Ella no es el remplazo de el, Angletere , tienes que entenderlo- Pronuncio un, extrañamente, serio Francia.<p>

Arthur- No se de quien me hablas…

Francis.- Ambos lo sabemos, solo, piénsalo, aun que no lo creas te aprecio y lo que estas haciendo no acabara bien para ninguno de los tres- menciono el Frances antes de retirarse del cuarto.

Minutos después alguien toca su puerta

_Toc-toc ~_

Arthur- ¿Quién es?

Soy yo… Seychelles…

Arthur- adelante- intenta poner su mejor cara

Seychelles- Tenemos que hablar _Arthie _

No muy lejos de ahí un Americano paseaba campante por la casa del Ingles, iba saltando tan feliz que no miro al Frances y choco con el.

Alfred.- oh lo siento Francis.

Francis quien aun seguía algo serio respondió idamente – ah Amerique ~ ,¿Buscas a Arthur ~?

Alfred.- si, ¿sabes donde esta?

Francis.- en su despacho pero creo que no es buen _momento._

Alfred- ¿eh? – lo miro confundido.

Francis.- Nada, olvídalo, ve a su despacho en un rato, ahora esta _ocupado_, le ara bien verte después… - respondió el Frances enigmáticamente- bueno me retiro- se retiro rápidamente, evitando tal vez así mas interrogatorio.

Alfred- que habrá querido decir…

Sin tomarle importancia se dirigió al despacho de Arthur.

A unos cuantos centímetros de la puerta se detuvo abruptamente.

Alfred- así que eso era en lo que esta _ocupado._- menciono amargamente al escuchar la voz de _ella_ salir del despacho

Seychelles- No _Arthie _ esto ya no va bien.

Haciendo amago de retirarse la misma voz que lo motivaba a irse lo retenía ahora.

Dentro del despacho.

Arthur- No se a que te refieres, se supone hasta ayer que estábamos bien.

Seychelles.- es que no lo entiendes, o no lo quieres ver, nunca hemos estado bien, no, mejor dicho _nunca has estado bien_.

Arthur- por que Francis y tú insisten con eso, no hay nada malo, tu eres la que cree que es mejor dejarlo aquí.

Seychelles- Miro lo mejor para los dos, acéptalo _aun te duele_.

Arthur.- ¡Basta!, no se a que te refieres, estoy perfectamente bien.

Seychelles- Arthur no, no lo estas, te quiero y por esa razón cerré los ojos ante lo que de verdad sientes.

Arthur- no se que creas que siento, pero si te pedí que fueras mi pareja es por algo, ¿no crees?

Una punzada de dolor sintió cierto americano que escuchaba entre feliz y triste la conversación detrás de la puerta

así que van a terminar…- pensó un poco animado, pero solo un poco…

Volviendo al despacho

Seychelles- No Arthur no te mientas, lo que sientes por mi es cariño, y en su momento fue feliz solo con eso, pero ya no mas, quiero ser mas _importante que el_ para ti.

Arthur.- no se de que hablas, deja de juntarte con Francis, te mete ideas erróneas.

Seychelles.- no son erróneas, son la verdad, admítelo, nunca me amaste…- menciono triste la isleña.

Un silencio inundo la sala

America no cabía de la curiosidad- parece una de esas novelas cursis- se dijo – vamos Iggi respóndele- pensó ansioso…

Arthur- yo… yo – titubeo.

La mujer ante esta reacción sonrío melancólicamente, se acerco al ingles y poso su dedo en los labios de el, silenciándolo pues aun que ya sabe la respuesta aun no tiene las fuerzas para escucharlo salir de sus labios.

Seychelles- no hacen falta palabras- se acerco a el y lo abrazo- hace mucho tiempo lo supe…

El ingles se sintió mal al verla así, tan triste y apagada, ella quien siempre iba tomándolo de la mano y arrastrándolo en su atmosfera de felicidad, tan parecida a la que _el_ le transmitía hace ya muchas décadas.

Alfred muerto de la curiosidad intento mirar por la perilla intentando saber que pasaba - ¿La amaba en realidad?, ¿aun tenia _esperanzas_?-

La atmosfera en el cuarto era tan densa y callada, por un lado una joven sentía que a cada momento se le partía el corazón y por el otro un ingles se negaba a aceptar lo que por años cayo y encerró en una caja de recuerdos- pero ellos lo notaron- se dice mentalmente - ¿acaso soy tan obvio?- suelta sin querer…

La joven lo mira sorprendido, y comprende que se que se refiere.

Seychelles- creo que para la mayoría, menos para el…

Arthur- nunca quise hacerte daño, en verdad hubo un tiempo en que creí quererte a tal punto de que _el_ paso a segundo plano…

Seychelles- lo se, y fue ese rayo de esperanza por el cual te acepte, por el cual luche para abarcar mas espacio que el en tu corazón… pero no lo logre- agacha su cabeza conteniendo las lagrimas.

Arthur la abraza más fuerte.

Del otro lado de la puerta un americano sentía un nudo en el estomago y no precisamente por sus hamburguesas…

Alfred- no la ama, ¡no la ama!, pero a quien mas se refieren… con quien mas tengo que _luchar…_

Seychelles- dicen que lo que mal comienza mal acaba, oh que razón tenia- sonrío una ultima vez, se separo del rubio y se dirigió a la puerta, tomo el picaporte y antes de girarlo... – _Talvez me arrepienta, tal vez un día vuelva, por si acaso deja la puerta abierta…_-

El ingles sonrío levemente ante esto y asintió

El americano al oír que abrían la puerta se escondió detrás de una gran maceta que adornaba el lugar.

La joven salio sin mirar atrás cerrando con fuerza sus ojos para así impedir que las lágrimas cayeran rebeldemente – no, aun no- se decía para no caer…

El ingles la vio partir, sintiendo un leve dolor en el pecho – Es lo mejor, ¿no?- se dijo mientras perdía de vista a la joven.

Decidió sentarse y giro su silla al lado del ventanal perdiéndose en sus pensamientos – A veces solo me gustaría borrarte…-

Alfred no sabia si entrar o no, una parte le decía que saltara encima de su ex tutor y recuperara todo el tiempo perdido, pero una mas coherente le dijo que tal vez, _solo tal vez_, al ingles le dolió la ruptura – No la amaba, debería estar feliz.

_Clakc~ _se escucho entre ese muro de silencio la primera, solitaria, lagrima deteniendo de golpe los pensamientos del americano.

La primera lagrima cayo, y no es por ella es por el, ese mal agradecido que me dejo, ese mal nacido que es feliz sin mi, oh _Alfred- _pensaba el ingles mientras mas lagrimas rodaban por su rostro.

El americano no lo soporto más y entro

Alfred- Iggi ~

El mencionado inmediatamente limpio sus lágrimas y volteo a mirarlo con sus ojos rojos a causa de las lágrimas.

Arthur- ¿Qué quiere? Estoy ocupado.

Alfred lo miro decidido- ¿Por qué lloras?

Arthur- tantas hamburguesas afectaron tu vista, no estoy llorando- giro su rostro para que el joven no lo viera.

Alfred se acerco a el y tomo su rostro con ambas manos- Dime, confía en mi

Arthur- ¡Confiar! ¿Para que? Para que un maldito día se te ocurra volver a traicionarme, a dejarme solo, a _abandonarme…_

El estadounidense lo abrazo fuertemente ante las quejas del ingles

Alfred- nunca, _Nunca_ olvides que te quiero y que siempre serás lo mas preciado para mi- lo soltó lentamente y beso su frente- cuando estés de mejor animo llámame con gusto el héroe vendrá a rescatarte…

Sonrío y se retiro lentamente de la habitación dejando a un confundido Arthur…

Pero antes de desaparecer de la vista del ingles regreso

Alfred- por cierto, cierra la puerta, no queremos que personas indecibles regresen, no te preocupes, guardo una llave extra de _toda_ tu casa.- se retiro, ahora si, rápidamente antes de que el ingles lo maldijera o algo peor.

Arthur- Tal vez si fue lo mejor- dijo mirando desde la ventana como un saltarín Alfred salía de sus propiedades

Marco un número en su celular-

-_Amour~ ¿Qué se te ofrece?_- se escucho del otro lado de la línea

Arthur- creo que es hora de que sea sincero con el, ¿Qué opinas?

Francis- que te estabas tardando…

* * *

><p>Wii acabe ~ bueno quedo raro D: pero ahí esta, lo siento amo demasiado a Iggi como para hacerlo sufrir 100% D:<p>

Pero ya vi que lo mío es hacer sufrir a Alfred ~

Oh oh antes que se me olvide gracias por decir que estas pendiente a lo que escribo *o*

Dibucrito hagamos sufrir a Alfred ~~

¿Comentarios?


End file.
